


[Podfic] I'd Shout Hooray

by xojemmaxo



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xojemmaxo/pseuds/xojemmaxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm just saying," Pete says with a shrug.</p>
<p>Patrick says, "Oh, my God."</p>
<p>"I'm just saying that if you were, you know, I'd be cool with it."</p>
<p>Patrick says, "Jesus, Pete."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I'd Shout Hooray

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little thing to distract me from the long podfic I'm recording at the moment.

  
****

**Title:** I'd Shout Hooray  
 **Author:[janesays](http://janesays.dreamwidth.org/)**  
 **Reader:[xojemmaxo](http://xojemmaxo.dreamwidth.org/)  
** **Fandom:** Bandom (Fall Out Boy)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Pete/Patrick  
 **Time:** 6:54 minutes

  
**Download Link:** [Here](http://xojemmaxo.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/I%27d%20Shout%20Hooray.mp3)

**Original Text:** [Here](http://bandom-meme.dreamwidth.org/4941.html?thread=247373#cmt247373)  



End file.
